<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sehun é o Diabo by Xingdream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559132">Sehun é o Diabo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingdream/pseuds/Xingdream'>Xingdream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingdream/pseuds/Xingdream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun achava que tinha a vida perfeita, era casado com Baekhyun há 12 anos, e tinha um casal de filhos adotivos. Vivia para seu lar e sua família. Até que um dia tudo em que acreditava vai pelos ares quando Baekhyun o troca por Chanyeol, um youtuber jovem e talentoso. <br/>Com seu casamento acabado e doze anos da sua vida desperdiçado, Sehun quer vingança. E vai tirar tudo o que Baekhyun mais preza na vida.</p><p> </p><p>* * Inspiração do filme "Ela é o Diabo/She's Devil"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sehun é submisso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu estava postando essa estória no Spirit fanfic, mas como estão apagando banindo as pessoas por nada, e essa fic é inspirada no filme "Ela é o Diabo/She's Devil", eu resolvi apagar lá e postar somente aqui.</p><p>》》 DEIXANDO CLARO, AQUI EU NÃO ROMANTIZO RELACIONAMENTO ABUSIVO 《《</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh Sehun, era um homem totalmente dedicado ao seu casamento de 12 anos, seus filhos e seu lar. Todos os dias levantava bem cedo e seguia a mesma rotina, acordar seus filhinhos que não eram tão "inhos" assim. Suho e Momo já estavam com 15 e 17 anos respectivamente. Fazer o café da manhã, passar a roupa do seu marido Byun Baekhyun ― que só usava a roupa se fosse passada no mesmo dia ― ir correndo servir as crianças e o marido. Vivendo para a sua família 24 horas por dia.</p><p>― Meninos hoje vocês vão sozinhos para o colégio. ― disse Baekhyun de boca cheia. Mania que Sehun detestava.</p><p>― Por que você não pode levar as crianças se é caminho? Não vai para o trabalho?</p><p>― Tudo você quer saber Sehun, que insuportável. ― Baekhyun esbravejou deixando Sehun vermelho de vergonha. Depois de um silêncio sepulcral ele respondeu de má vontade. ― Meu chefe vai abrir uma filial em Gangnam-du e essa é a minha chance de ganhar mais dinheiro daqueles clientes riquinhos para sustentar seus luxos.</p><p>Luxos? Que luxos? Sehun nem se lembrava qual foi a última vez que comprou algo para si. Roupas era só para os filhos que sempre queriam andar na moda, e para Baekhyun que tinha que estar sempre apresentável no trabalho. Compras para casa não conta como luxo, já que seu marido segurava o dinheiro como ninguém, o fazendo ir em vários supermercados com uma pilha de encarte na mão a busca de melhores preços. Além de ficar com as pernas doloridas, no final do dia ainda tinha que ouvir "Você fica o dia todo batendo perna na rua ao invés de cuidar de casa". Isso tudo ele aguentava há 3 anos.</p><p>Quando conheceu Baekhyun há 12 anos atrás, Sehun era um garoto cheio de sonhos, estava no primeiro período de administração e se apaixonou pelo belo estudante de contabilidades. Ele era engraçado e galante, não tinha ninguém na faculdade que não o conhecesse. Foi um sentimento tão avassalador que em 6 meses foram morar juntos. Com 1 ano de namoro foram para Holanda se casarem, viviam o amor intensamente. No 5º período Sehun parou de estudar para apoiar Baekhyun, já que quando eles casaram Baekhyun se responsabilizou pela faculdade do mais novo, Sehun até poderia ter trabalhado, mas seu marido era muito ciumento. Depois vieram as crianças, adotaram Momo e Suho, o maior sonho da vida do casal. Com duas crianças em casa obviamente não era o momento de entrar no mercado de trabalho, e assim mais uma vez foi levando a vida do jeito que dava. Tudo começou a piorar há 3 anos, as queixas de Baekhyun eram frequentes, sobre a casa, sobre os filhos, sobre seu corpo e as roupas que vestiam, seu cabelo estava ressecado, sobre tudo. Tudo o marido brigava, mesmo que o mais novo tentasse mudar nada estava bom. Se olhava no espelho e não se reconhecia mais.</p><p>"Não, esse não sou eu!"</p><p>Os dias foram se passando como todos os outros, filhos rebeldes, marido irritado, compras no supermercado e um cachorro que gostava de trepar em tudo o que via.</p><p>― Pelo menos alguém dessa casa tem libido. ― Olhando para Vivi trepando no pé da cadeira. Baekhyun já não o tocava há quase 2 meses. Nunca tinha vontade, sempre estressado, ou cansado. Isso quando não chegava em casa com cheiro de perfume de outros homens. Quando sentia vontade nem olhava em seu rosto, nem o agradava ou beijava. Sehun era seu "depósito". Bufou estressado olhando mais um encarte de mercado.</p><p>×</p><p>De noite na mesa de jantar todos comiam calado, uma coisa que o chefe da família nunca abria mão é de ter todos à mesa para jantar.</p><p>― Essa carne está dura.</p><p>― Foi a melhor que eu consegui comprar com o dinheiro que você me deu.</p><p>― Está dizendo que não sei prover a minha família? Você que é um inútil que não sabe fazer nada. ― tacou o prato de comida no chão e foi para o quarto batendo o pé.</p><p>Uma lágrima silenciosa rolou dos olhos do dono de casa, recebeu um carinho de Suho em seu ombro. Ia se levantar para limpar a sujeira, mas Momo se ofereceu para fazê-lo. Se sentia envergonhado por ser tratado assim na frente dos filhos, mas não era a primeira, nem a segunda, nem a terceira, na verdade ele perdeu as contas. Mandou as crianças se prepararem para dormir e foi fazer a marmita do dia seguinte para o marido, olhou o que tinha na dispensa e caprichou para fazer o melhor almoço, já que Baekhyun não gostava de repetir as refeições. Se recordando de tempos atrás, lembrou com saudades da época que passaram várias semanas comendo ramyeon para comprar um carrinho de segunda mão.</p><p>"Bons tempos"</p><p>Ao chegar no quarto foi se trocar silenciosamente, e se deitou ao lado do seu companheiro. Estava quase adormecendo.</p><p>― Amanhã tem um coquetel da empresa em Apgujeong para comemorar a nova filial, deixei dinheiro na mesinha, dá um jeito nesse cabelo e compre uma roupa decente. Não me envergonhe mais.</p><p>Mesmo com aquelas palavras ácidas Sehun se sentiu agradecido por depois de tanto tempo poder sair com o marido, por ele pensar em si e poder comprar roupas novas. No dia seguinte foi ao shopping com os filhos para escolher uma roupa legal, e passou no salão de beleza. Chegando em casa a filha mais velha fez uma maquiagem, depois de alguns anos sentia-se brilhar novamente. Ficou na expectativa do marido vê-lo, mas este apenas passou rápido para o banheiro, se arrumou e chegou na sala deu a ordem.</p><p>― Então vamos logo, crianças se comportem, nada de trazer amigos para cá.</p><p>― Pai, não vai falar nada do papai Hun? - Momo perguntou na expectativa.</p><p>E como olhos avaliativos só respondeu.</p><p>― Você engordou, lembro que ficava muito melhor com esse tipo de roupa no passado. Acho que vou diminuir o dinheiro das compras, vamos logo. ― Falou de maneira casual.</p><p>― Estamos indo crianças, qualquer coisa nos liguem. Suho, a Momo está no comando então obedeça a ela. ― disse totalmente desconcertado pelas palavras que ouviu sobre si. Beijou os dois filhos e correu para o carro já que o motorista buzinava impaciente para saírem logo.</p><p>×</p><p>O coquetel estava agradável, Baekhyun magicamente parecia outra pessoa. Parecia o jovem estudante do passado, mas não apresentava seu cônjuge, a menos que alguém perguntasse quem era seu acompanhante. Isso fazia o doce homem se machucar mais um pouco, a cada rejeição mais um gole de champanhe, seu único consolo.</p><p>― Que bom que eu te encontrei Byun, tem um possível novo cliente que eu quero apresentar. ― Disse o chefe canastrão. ― Se você conseguir que ele feche contrato com a nossa empresa você vai ser o diretor da nova filial.</p><p>Aquilo animou o mais novo, se seu marido estivesse feliz e motivado no emprego tudo daria certo.</p><p>― Este é Park Chanyeol.</p><p>"Park Chanyeol, 25 anos, jovem, rico, sensual, sensação do youtube, divertido, ele faz o que ele quer, o dono do mundo."</p><p>― Prazer senhor Park, me chamo Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>― O prazer é meu.</p><p>Quando o sorriso brilhante de Park Chanyeol se abriu, Sehun sabia que as coisas não iam ficar bem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sehun é humilhado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sehun recebe os sogros em casa, mas as coisas não saem como esperado.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esqueci de comentar no primeiro capítulo, essa história começa sebaek mas dá para saber na sinopse que eles não ficam juntos. Quando postei pela primeira vez veio gente chiar "se eles ficarem juntos no final eu vou ficar com raiva e blábláblá". Gente, leia a história antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nada estava bem, sentado em uma das mesas vendo o mais baixo desfilar para cima e para baixo com o youtuber. Pareciam um casal, quem visse não duvidaria. Sehun ficou o coquetel inteiro sentado dando breves goles no champanhe enquanto via um qualquer desfrutar da companhia do pai de seus filhos. Aquela situação era no mínimo ridícula pensou sozinho entre uma taça e outra. Quando deu 03:30 já não aguentava mais ficar sozinho e foi atrás do marido.</p><p>― Baekhyun, estou cansado. Vamos para casa? – pediu fazendo manha.</p><p>― Sehun, não está vendo que estou ocupado com o Chanyeol.</p><p>"Chanyeol? E desde quando estão tão íntimos?" ficou pensando.</p><p>― Por favor, eu estou cansado e preocupado com as crianças. Eles nunca ficaram até tão tarde sozinhos.</p><p>― Eles já são quase adultos, sabem se cuidar. – Baekhyun respondeu fingindo uma falsa doçura que não tinha quando se tratava do marido.</p><p>― Bem, se vocês precisam ir embora, podemos conversar outra hora. Você tem o meu Kakao. – respondeu o mais jovem.</p><p>"Eles já trocaram número do Kakao?" mais uma vez se questionou.</p><p>― É drama dele, Sehun sabe ser nojento e insuportável quando quer – disse rindo e mais um pedaço coração do Oh se quebrava.</p><p>― Mas já que vocês estão indo, podem me dar uma carona. Eu moro em uma cobertura em Samseong-dong.</p><p>"É claro que mora, com o dinheiro que recebe..."</p><p>― Então vamos?</p><p>E os três foram.</p><p>×</p><p>Sehun estava confuso, Samseong-dong era bem perto de Apgujeong. Então porque atravessaram o Rio Han? Por que o deixaram na porta de casa? Por que seu marido deu a volta em Seul para deixar aquele outro homem em casa? Eram questionamentos que se fazia deitado em sua cama enquanto começava uma chuva torrencial do lado de fora.</p><p>Do outro lado da cidade, em uma cobertura luxuosa aonde a havia uma janela panorâmica de frente para o Rio Han, Chanyeol e Baekhyun se amavam sem se importarem com o mundo lá.</p><p>×</p><p>Com as semanas passando o diretor Byun estava mais ausente de sua casa – sim ele conseguiu que o famoso youtuber fechasse contrato com sua empresa – mas o fato era que assim que terminava o expediente o mais baixo saía correndo para os braços do Park. Ele se sentia vivo outra vez, e apaixonado, Park Chanyeol era seu prêmio dourado, tinha mudado para melhor desde que se cruzaram, nada de cargo medíocre, nem esposo medíocre, inventava qualquer desculpa para dormir na cobertura do seu novo amor.</p><p>Enquanto isso do outro lado do rio, o inocente esposo ainda tinha esperanças de que seu marido entrasse por aquela porta. Uma parte do seu coração sabia que agora tinha outra pessoa que ocupava a cabeça de Baekhyun, mas a parte apaixonada queria se enganar mais um pouco, queria acreditar que seu amor estava no trabalho até tarde, e que trabalhava duro para dar uma vida melhor para a sua família. De longe Momo e Suho acompanhavam o sofrimento do pai.</p><p>"Isso não está certo"</p><p>Em um sábado aonde o diretor Byun teve que ir "trabalhar", Sehun recebeu uma mensagem do marido.</p><p>Maridinho: Meus pais irão almoçar em casa amanhã.</p><p>Maridinho: Use o cartão para comprar o de melhor.</p><p>Maridinho: E não estrague tudo como sempre.</p><p>Assim que recebeu as mensagens foi correndo comprar os melhores ingredientes, seu sogro nunca gostou muito de si, essa era a chance de fazer seu melhor e reconquistar seu marido. Levou os filhos para ajudarem com as bolsas, enquanto passavam por uma das sessões suas crianças pararam para olhar a TV da loja.</p><p>― Olha noona! É o Park Chanyeol, do canal PCY Zone.</p><p>Como sempre seu rival estava lindo e galante, com um belo topete e roupas de marca. Parecia a melhor pessoa do mundo, era apenas um cretino cruel que estava destruindo a sua família sem piedade.</p><p>― Crianças vocês gostam disso aí?</p><p>― Ai papai, você às vezes é tão ultrapassado. – Momo disse sorrindo. – Ele é somente o maior youtuber da nação, o mais engraçado, o mais rico e o mais bonito. Meu sonho é casar com ele.</p><p>"Se você soubesse..."</p><p>― Ele é muito engraçado, passo a madrugada toda rindo dos conteúdos que ele posta, é o mais original. – Suho finalizou.</p><p>De um jeito amargo descobriu finalmente o que fazia seu filho rir daquela forma. E de novo uma parte do seu coração se quebrava.</p><p>×</p><p>O domingo estava uma correria, seus filhos ajudavam com a casa e a comida enquanto Baekhyun ficava de conversinhas secretas no celular o tempo inteiro. Mesmo que o mais alto tivesse vontade de tacar o celular bem longe, não o fez, se mostraria superior. Estava totalmente atrapalhado com a quantidade de comida diferente que deveria preparar, usando ainda roupa velha e toda suja de molho. A campainha tocou mais cedo do que o horário que tinham marcado, então começou a correr com o almoço e a campainha não parava de tocar.</p><p>- SEHUN, TÁ SURDO HOMEM? A CAMPAINHA! NEM PRA ISSO VOCÊ SERVE?</p><p>Aquilo fez o dono de casa se irritar muito, quase colocou amendoim no frango xadrez que preparava. Seu sogro era alérgico à amendoim, então sempre que fazia separava em outra panela já que seus filhos preferiam com amendoim.</p><p>Bufando Baekhyun foi atender a porta, porque nem seu esposo e nem seus filhos estavam dispostos, na sua cabeça se sentia injustiçado por fazer tudo por uma família falida enquanto poderia viver feliz bem longe daquele lar.</p><p>― Nossa que demora Baekhyun, aquele seu marido não serve para abrir a porta não?</p><p>― Aparentemente não papai. Oi mãe.</p><p>― Oi meu filho. – disse ela baixinho. Para Baekhyun sua mãe era um exemplo de dona de casa, sempre quieta, nunca questionava as decisões sábias do marido, vivia dentro de casa, não esbanjava. Queria que Sehun fosse tão perfeito quanto a mãe.</p><p>― Eu decidi vir mais cedo, porque esse negócio de almoço ao 12:30 não é comigo, lá em casa a comida sempre está pronta quando eu quero, não é mulher? – e ela apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Definitivamente sua mãe era um primor. – Cadê os seus filhos que não são seus filhos de verdade?</p><p>― Pai, eles são meus filhos de verdade.</p><p>― Se você pensa assim... – rindo sarcástico.</p><p>Na realidade Momo e Suho estavam evitando a todo o custo ir ver a visita, se sentiam muito desconfortáveis com uma pessoa tão arcaica e mal-educada quanto o "avô". Sehun apareceu na sala rapidamente para cumprimentar os sogros.</p><p>― Que isso Sehun? Virou mendigo? É essa roupa que você vem receber os sogros? – Sr. Byun não perdeu tempo.</p><p>Aquilo fez o sangue de Baekhyun ferver, "ele fez de propósito", como seu companheiro ousava o envergonhar na frente dos pais? Não poderia perder a chance de mostrar que ainda tinha o controle da casa.</p><p>― O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO VESTIDO DESSA FORMA? ESTÁ RÍDICULO, VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA? JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ TROCAR DE ROUPA! SOBE AGORA! – Disse pegando o braço do mais alto com violência e o encaminhando para escada. – Desculpa pai, é que ele está me tirando do sério há anos.</p><p>- Fez bem meu filho, não sei porque ainda está com esse daí. Não serve para nada. Ainda bem que eu não passo por essas coisas com a sua mãe, ela sabe o que aconteceria se não andasse na linha. – disse olhando feio para a pobre mulher que se encolheu.</p><p>Baekhyun olhou para os filhos, e os dois estavam de olhos arregalados como se tivesse cometido o pior dos crimes. Por um momento quase se sentiu culpado, quase...Suho e Momo foram atrás do outro pai, e sua paciência com aquela situação toda estava no limite.</p><p>×</p><p>Na sala, sr. Byun reclamava sobre seus netos serem mal-educados igual ao "outro" por não pedirem permissão para sair, até sentirem o cheiro de comida queimando. Sehun havia deixado a comida no fogo baixo apenas para cumprimentar as visitas.</p><p>― Vou ver o que está acontecendo na cozinha, com licença pai.</p><p>― Fica aí, sua mãe vai. – e a senhora foi rapidamente se levantando.</p><p>― Não vou abusar da minha mãezinha. – fazendo carinho na mão da senhora.</p><p>― Não é abuso, ela é mulher, está nesse mundo para isso.</p><p>― Vocês são convidados.</p><p>Baekhyun foi correndo para a cozinha, tirando as panelas do folgo. Cada segundo sentia mais raiva do marido por toda a situação que criou, realmente estava no limite. Por que não poderia ser inteligente, bonito e interessante como Chanyeol? Ah, Chanyeol, ele provocava as melhores sensações. Como uma transmissão de pensamento seu telefone tocou.</p><p>"Chanyeol..."</p><p>― Te liguei, por que queria falar mais com você, fiz mal?</p><p>― Não, você nunca faz nada de errado. Na verdade, é um bálsamo nessa minha vida. – disse bufando enquanto colocava os temperos que faltavam na comida.</p><p>― O que houve Byunie? – o Park sempre tão fofo.</p><p>― Nada. – respondeu suspirando.</p><p>― Te conheço Byunie, o que houve. Conta pro Chany.</p><p>― É o inútil do meu marido, está estragando tudo como sempre. Tô cansado de ajeitar as merdas dele e sempre perdoar suas burrices. – ele esbravejava irritado enquanto colocava amendoim no frango xadrez.</p><p>― Eu não sei como você aguenta, é um homem maduro e bonito. Está perdendo seu tempo. Casamento não é isso, casamento é ser feliz.</p><p>"Chanyeol nunca se casou"</p><p>― Você tem razão. E eu não estou mais feliz.</p><p>×</p><p>No quarto Momo penteava o cabelo do pai, enquanto Suho enxugava suas lágrimas. Estava tudo tão errado, não queria que seus filhos sentissem pena de si, mas as lágrimas vinham sem permissão. Um rio delas. Respirou fundo até parar de soluçar, seu marido tinha ficado bem grosseiro, mas nunca em sua vida levantou a mão. Se sentiu agredido, foi agredido, devia permitir isso? Devia brigar? Devia pedir respeito? Devia botar um ponto final? Sabia que sim, mas por que não conseguia fazer? Olhou mais uma vez no espelho, não queria descer depois de tudo. Pensou em ficar deitado na cama escondido até aquilo tudo acabar, mas entendia que não era o mais aconselhável. Tinha que agradar o marido e seus sogros. Recebeu um beijo carinhoso das suas crianças e desceu de mão dadas com elas. Na sala os olhares se voltaram contra ele, Suho se colocou na sua frente. Ninguém ia continuar humilhando o seu pai.</p><p>― Botei a mesa venham comer. – Baekhyun apareceu na sala.</p><p>― É uma vergonha meu filho trabalhar a semana toda, enquanto uns não fazem nada. No final de tudo ainda tem que servir de escravo para marido preguiçoso no final de semana, inaceitável. – se levantou resmungando. – mas a vida dá aos injustos o que eles merecem.</p><p>"Pode acreditar nisso senhor Byun"</p><p>Sentados à mesa Sehun começou a servir todos calados, estava tão envergonhado que nem conseguia levantar a cabeça. Todos começaram à comer ouvindo as coisas ridículas que o patriarca da família falava. Cada palavra proferida um novo embrulho no estômago.</p><p>― Sério meu filho, você poderia morar em um lugar melhor. O problema é que você tem boca demais para alimentar sozinho. Muito peso, muito peso mesmo. Você carrega o mundo nas costas. Antes de você sair de casa sua mãe além de cuidar do nosso lar, ajudava na renda lavando roupa pra fora e costurando roupas, não é minha filha? – dando "batidinhas" nas costas da mulher que quase a fizeram engasgar. – Come direito mulher, a comida não vai fugir. Se é que isso pode ser chamado de comida, parece lavagem de porco, olha que molho ralo. Já que você é a moça desse casamento Sehun, devia aprender a cozinhar direito.</p><p>― Eu sou um homem. – respondeu baixo.</p><p>― O quê?</p><p>― Eu sou um homem.</p><p>― Abre a boca pra falar rapaz, nem atitude de macho têm. – falou rindo alto.</p><p>― Que diferença faz se seu filho também é gay? – o senhor quase engasgou, era uma das coisas que ainda não aceitava bem depois de muitos anos, mas segundo ao próprio pensamento: "Quem é ativo não é gay, gay é quem é passivo".</p><p>― Sehun, tá faltando o frango xadrez, vai pegar. – Seu companheiro falou com um olhar duro, e no mesmo instante se arrependeu de responder o sogro. Levantou rapidamente, entrou na cozinha e apoiou a mão na bancada. Segurou firme as lágrimas e lavou o rosto na torneira. Se lamentou pensando em que ponto a sua vida ficou tão ruim.</p><p>― ÔÔÔÔ MENINO, QUERO MEU FRANGO PARA HOJE. – Aguente firme, só aguente. Botou a comida na melhor travessa que tinha e voltou para a sala.</p><p>Foi servir o frango para o patriarca da família que tomou a concha de sua mão.</p><p>― Me dá essa merda aqui, senta que você não serve para nada. – disse jogando o frango no prato.</p><p>Extremamente magoado o mais alto fitava o sogro encher a boca de frango como se nunca tivesse comida na vida, isso não passou despercebido por Baekhyun que via um fogo brilhar nos olhos do marido. Até que o senhor cuspiu o frango, Sehun pensou em ser mais um ataque de pelancas, no entanto, o mais velho começou a ficar vermelho, depois disso tudo virou uma confusão. Seus olhos e nariz começaram a inchar, os dedos pareciam linguiças toscanas enquanto tentava segurar o pescoço na esperança de respirar. Caiu pra trás com cadeira, Suho e Momo gritavam, Baekhyun socorria o senhor enquanto sua mãe estava estática de frente para toda a cena.</p><p>― SEHUN SEU DESGRAÇADO, CHAMA A AMBULÂNCIA.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sehun é abandonado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estavam há quatro horas no hospital enquanto sr. Byun continuava no pronto socorro. De um lado estava Sehun abraçado aos dois filhos, estes se controlavam para não mexerem em seus celulares, apesar do susto não se importavam tanto assim com o avô. No entanto não queriam provocar mais a ira de Baekhyun, que estava do outro lado da sala de espera abraçado a sua mãe. Nem tentava olhar para Sehun, sua vontade era de fazer uma besteira.</p><p>― Os familiares de Byun Jinwoon. – Todos se levantaram. – Ele já está bem, foi difícil de tratar porque além da alergia, o sr. Byun tinha um osso de frango entalado na garganta. Mas agora já está liberado para receber visitas. – Falou deixando a família para trás.</p><p>― Vamos todos. – Baekhyun ordenou, depois virou-se para Sehun – Você não! Já fez muita merda. – Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto sua família ia ver o paciente, mas quando a levantou sra. Byun perto de si.</p><p>- Obrigada por tentar matá-lo, eu sonho com isso há anos. – disse em seu tom sempre baixo – Mais sorte na próxima vez, fighting! – Deu um beijo doce em sua testa e foi andando em direção a sala de emergência.</p><p>O pobre Sehun não entendia mais nada, não colocou amendoim na comida do sogro, tinha certeza. Quanto mais visitasse sua memória na esperança de recordar algo, nada, absolutamente nada vinha em mente. Se castigava a cada segundo se sentido culpado de algo que ele não fez. Passou três horas sozinho naquele corredor frio, sendo o alvo da pena de todos os funcionários até ver sua família sair pela enorme porta, e vir em sua direção.</p><p>― Felizmente você não o matou. – Seu marido disso com uma voz fria. – Infelizmente para você, esse assunto não acabou aqui.</p><p>●</p><p>Senhora Byun ficou com o marido no hospital, aturando as grosserias do "doente", em seu íntimo gostaria de sufocá-lo com um travesseiro. O restante da família foi para casa em um silêncio tão sufocante, que qualquer palavra poderia resultar na 3ª Guerra Mundial. Ao chegarem se depararam com um verdadeiro pandemônio, Vivi aproveitou a ausência dos donos para fazer vários lanchinhos na mesa de jantar, o Oh pensou "que ótimo, mais uma bagunça pra eu arrumar".</p><p>― Crianças vão se deitar, amanhã tem escola. – Suho e Momo olharam para o pai mais jovem que fez um sinal com a cabeça para obedecerem, então se encaminharam para seus quartos. Enquanto as crianças sumiam de sua vista Sehun se sentia mais desprotegido. Assim que bateram as portas dos quartos Baekhyun ficou de costas para si. – Um almoço decente, foi tudo que eu mandei você fazer...</p><p>"Eu mandei"</p><p>― Era difícil? – ficou um tempo em silêncio esperando uma resposta, não obtendo perdeu mais a cabeça e gritou – ERA DIFÍCIL OH SEHUN?</p><p>- Nãã..ão.. – respondeu chorando.</p><p>― QUANDO EU FALAR COM VOCÊ, VOCÊ DEVE ME RESPONDER. SIM OU NÃO, É DIFÍCIL? – perguntou chacoalhando o pobre marido.</p><p>― Não – aos soluços.</p><p>- TODOS ESSES ANOS EU TENHO FEITO TUDO POR VOCÊ, BOTEI COMIDA NA MESA, ROUPA EM VOCÊ, E NOS SEUS FILHOS, UMA CASA CONFORTÁVEL, TUDO DO BOM E DO MELHOR. E COMO VOCÊ ME PAGA? HUN? – soltando os braços do mais novo que já estava dolorido. – VOCÊ PODERIA TER MATADO O MEU PAI? VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO É UMA BRINCADEIRA? – suspirou soltando todo os ar preso. – SOBE QUE EU NÃO QUERO OLHAR ESSA SUA CARA MAL FEITA.</p><p>Sehun subiu aos tropeços, estava desesperado e sua cabeça doía cada segundo mais, latejava de tanta dor. Queria dormir e esquecer o dia péssimo que teve, chegou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, estava derrotado mais uma vez. Ficou deitado na cama virando de um lado para o outro, 10, 20, 30, 40 minutos ou mais, já nem sabia dizer. Na verdade, nem contou. Pensou em ir pegar calmante mas ouviu alguém subindo a escada, ele sabia bem quem era esse alguém. Seu marido entrou no quarto com a expressão cansada. Tentou pegar a mala em cima do armário, mas devido ao seu tamanho não conseguiu. Ficou dando pulinhos para puxar a alça, entretanto estava difícil para o mais baixo.</p><p>― Pegue duas malas. – Falou sem olhar para Sehun, este queria acreditar que era uma viagem de emergência, ou o marido passaria uns dias na casa dos pais para cuidar de seu progenitor.</p><p>"Ledo engano"</p><p>― Arrume com o máximo de roupas minhas. – Queria falar algo, mas devido a sua posição apenas fez o que lhe foi mandado, enquanto via de canto de olho Baekhyun pegando seus documentos em algumas pastas. Depois o notebook, papéis da empresa, perfume, e por aí vai. As mãos do mais novo já tremiam de antecipação, o estômago estava estranho. – Acabou?</p><p>― Sim – murmurou.</p><p>- Você sabe porque fez as minhas malas?</p><p>- Não.</p><p>"Sim"</p><p>― A pior coisa que eu fiz foi casar com você. Oh Sehun, você é uma desgraça, feio, sem graça, estranho, se veste mal, aonde eu estava com a cabeça? Me diz?</p><p>― Você não pode ir, e tudo que nós temos?</p><p>― O que nós temos? O "nós" não me interessa mais. Só tem 3 coisas que eu prezo na minha vida. Essa casa, que no mercado vale muitos dólares, aliás, você tem 2 meses para sair daqui. Acho que vou vende-la. Depois da casa, a vida familiar que de agora em diante não será mais aqui, e a minha liberdade. E sabe aonde está Oh Sehun nessa lista? Não está! Isso é um adeus a você e a essa vidinha medíocre. Vou morar com Chanyeol, ele sim é homem de verdade para mim e não um zero à esquerda, encostado que nem você.</p><p>― E os nossos filhos? – Tentou mais uma vez argumentar, mesmo sabendo que já tinha perdido.</p><p>― Eles já são grandes para entender as coisas, e como um bom pai. Vou pagar 6 meses de pensão para eles. – Pegou as malas e foi saindo do quarto mas parou na porta – Ah, só mais uma coisa, se você continuar desagradável desse jeito, nenhum macho vai te amar.</p><p>E saiu levando o resto de dignidade e amor próprio de Sehun.</p><p>●</p><p>Do outro lado da cidade Chanyeol está deitado em seu divã perto da sua piscina coberta, recebendo uma massagem em seu pé do seu mordomo Heechul. Se divertia editando a selfie que ia postar em seu Instagram, tentava adivinhar quantos likes ganharia. No entanto foi interrompido pela campainha.</p><p>― Heechul querido, não vai atender?</p><p>― É sério isso? – beijando os pés do patrão.</p><p>― Você ainda continua sendo meu mordomo, faça isso, sim? – Heechul se levantou fazendo corpo mole e foi atender a porta bufando, voltou em 10 minutos.</p><p>― Tem alguém na sala de estar querendo falar com você. – disse demonstrando insatisfação.</p><p>― Quem?</p><p>― Byun Baekhyun, o contadorzinho medíocre. – mexendo em seus longos cabelos negros e sedosos.</p><p>― Não seja ciumento Chul, você sabe que é meu preferido. Ele vem de vez em quando aqui, mas quem está ao meu lado nos momentos de necessidade? – dando um longo e ardente beijo em Heechul.</p><p>― Sou eu. – o mordomo respondeu sorrindo. Na verdade, Heechul não foi contrato realmente para ser mordomo de Chanyeol. Ele não fazia ideia de como coordenar uma casa, apenas prestava serviços sexuais ao youtuber. E quando não estava fazendo isso, estava deitado só de cueca em algum canto da maravilhosa cobertura. – Mesmo assim não gosto dele aqui.</p><p>― Não seja tolo, ele vem, nos divertimos e depois eu sou todinho seu. – Apertando as genitais do seu empregado. – Enquanto isso vai dormir um pouco vai, quero você bem disposto para mais tarde. – Se levantou e deixou o "mordomo" morrendo de raiva.</p><p>"Calma Heechul, isso só vai piorar"</p><p>― Oi Byunie, que saudades! Estava agora mesmo pensando em você. – o mais alto correu e abraçou forte seu amado Baekhyun.</p><p>― Que bom amor, tenho novidades – Baekhyun se soltou de seu abraço e segurou suas mãos animado. Chanyeol ia perguntar qual era a novidade em questão, até que viu umas malas cor de rato que em nada combinava com a sua sala moderna Total White. </p><p>― Você irá viajar?</p><p>― Não Chany bobinho, eu vim morar com você. Larguei meu marido, vamos ficar juntos para sempre, de agora em diante é vida nova.</p><p>― Como? – estava chocado.</p><p>― O Byunie é todo seu, Chany. – beijou de novo o youtuber que continuava petrificado.</p><p>Na realidade ele gostava de Baekhyun, mas não um gostar para morar juntos, ele era divertido, bonito, sexy, a aparência muito jovial para a idade, e tudo mais. Ainda assim Chanyeol não se imaginava casado, nem acordando ao lado da mesma pessoa todos os dias, nem Heechul podia dormir com ele. Mas como dizer não a um sorriso tão atraente? Sexo todo dia, como se não tivesse com Heechul, alguém para rir e ver filmes, talvez esse casamento fosse boa coisa. Por que não? Afinal, casamento é ser feliz, não é?</p><p>― Bem-vindo Byunie.</p><p>"Park Chanyeol, 25 anos, jovem, rico, sensual, sensação do youtube, divertido, ele faz o que ele quer, o dono do mundo e de uma cobertura invejável, e novo amor de Byun Baekhyun."</p><p>●</p><p>Suho acordou com o quarto iluminado pelos raios de sol, achou estranho acordar tão cedo já que geralmente tinha que ser arrancado da cama pelo seu pai, olhou no relógio e tomou um susto. Não era cedo, era 11:06 da manhã. O que aconteceu? Por que não foi acordado? Achando estranho foi verificar o quarto de Momo, encontrando a menina no seu décimo primeiro sono, decidiu acordá-la.</p><p>― Noona, acorde. – balançando a irmã.</p><p>― Mas já? Me dá 5 minutos. – virou para o outro lado.</p><p>― Você já ganhou 5 horas a mais, levanta.</p><p>― Que?</p><p>― São 11 horas da manhã.</p><p>― O QUÊ? – pulando da cama. – Papai vai arrancar nosso couro. – Como se seu pai Sehun alguma vez tivesse batido neles.</p><p>― Talvez, mas a questão é, cadê nosso pai e porque ele não nos acordou?</p><p>O medo se apossou do coração da mais velha, ao lembrar das grosserias que seu pai Baekhyun tratou seu outro pai. Das palavras e toques agressivos, não, seu coração não queria acreditar que a conversa deles terminou de um jeito ruim. Só que depois de tudo o que viu, nada era impossível.</p><p>― Vamos no quarto dos nossos pais. – ela disse.</p><p>•</p><p>A casa se encontrava assustadoramente silenciosa, andaram na ponta dos pés como se fossem criminosos dentro do próprio lar. Ao abrirem a porta do quarto encontraram Sehun atravessado na cama, claramente iria sentir dores quando acordasse. Mas os olhos atentos de Suho não o permitiu deixar um detalhe passar, havia um frasco de calmantes na mão do mais velho. Por um momento o ar fugiu de pulmão, correu até seu pai e começou a chacoalhar freneticamente o corpo desacordado, várias lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos, estava em seu limite também.</p><p>― Momo... por favor... o papai, ele. – tentava falar desolado.</p><p>― Ele está se mexendo – Momo apontou.</p><p>― O que houve? – murmurou baixinho. – Crianças? Já está na hora de ir para o colégio? – Levantando. – Vão querer o que de lanchinho? – colocando a mão na cabeça que naquele momento doía demais, seus olhos estavam tão inchados que era difícil de abri-los.</p><p>― Papai – os filhos falaram ao mesmo tempo abraçando Sehun.</p><p>― O que houve? – a filha perguntou.</p><p>Sehun refletiu por um momento sobre o que falar, mas olhou nos olhos de suas crianças e viu que não eram tão crianças assim. Não poderia mentir, o próprio ensinou-lhes que a verdade é mais difícil, entretanto sempre o caminho mais seguro. Tomou coragem e disse de uma vez só.</p><p>― Prestem bastante atenção, vou direto no assunto. O pai de vocês foi embora ontem à noite.</p><p>― Embora? Como assim? – a mais velha inquiriu.</p><p>― Nosso casamento não estava bom, a verdade ele já não me amava mais. – confessou de uma vez. – O que aconteceu ontem foi o estopim, já tinha tempo que as coisas estavam estranhas, e ele demonstrava que não estávamos tão bem assim. Acho que vocês viram até mais do que eu gostaria. Agora ele está morando com outro homem. – respondeu nervoso.</p><p>― Como assim outro homem tão rápido? – Filha ficou sem reação.</p><p>― Como você acha? Traindo o papai, né gênio? – O mais novo disse irritado.</p><p>― Sem brigas meninos, essa é a realidade a partir de hoje. Seu pai agora está com Park Chanyeol, mas não se preocupem que ele vai deixar 6 meses de pensão, e eu me viro com qualquer emprego. Talvez eu faça como a avó de vocês e consiga roupas pra lavar, não sei, papai está confuso mais vai dar tudo certo.</p><p>"Será?"</p><p>― Vai dar tudo certo pai, nós estamos com você para tudo. – E se abraçaram.</p><p>Naquele momento Sehun soube que mesmo que tudo desse errado, ainda teria seus filhos ao lado, seus companheiros fiéis. Um amor verdadeiro e desinteressado, seu motivo de levantar da cama todos os dias.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sobre os 6 meses de pensão, não sei bem como funciona na Coréia, mas parece que as coisas lá rolam soltas, não existem leis como as nossas. Acho que se um pai quiser ficar com os filhos, ele tem mais poder que a mãe. Por isso botei 6 meses, porque ele é "muito bonzinho", sqn...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sehun é vingativo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Depois de Baekhyun sair de casa, seus filhos descobrem seu envolvimento com o YouTuber Park Chanyeol.<br/>Sehun decide que é hora de se vingar é faz uma lista para destruir a vida de Baekhyun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voltei com mais um capítulo, demoro mas venho kkk<br/>Espero que gostem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dois dias depois do seu pai ter saído de casa outra bomba caiu na cabeça de Momo, tanto ela quanto Suho estavam curiosos para saber quem era o homem que agora ocupava a mente de Baekhyun. Só sabiam o nome do sujeito, e não tinham coragem de perguntar a Sehun que ainda estava profundamente triste pelo fim do casamento. Pensaram quem seria esse Park Chanyeol. O único que eles conheciam era o youtuber famoso, não seria possível, seria? Bateram a cabeça montando todos os tipos de teorias, até que Suho lembrou-se que do nada o pai começou a assistir vídeos do <em>PCY Zone</em> com ele. Não, não queria acreditar naquilo, só podia ser piada.</p><p>Horas depois veio a memória que o Byun tinha conseguido uma conta importante com um influenciador digital, não perdeu tempo e escreveu no Naver* <em>"Eris Contability; Park Chanyeol".</em> Se a cadeira não tivesse encosto com certeza cairia para trás, chamou sua noona, ela precisava ver aquilo.</p><p>A primeira notícia era que o famoso Youtuber seria assessorado pelo escritório de contabilidade <em>Eris Contability</em>, ao clicar no link havia uma imensa imagem com o CEO da empresa Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol e Baekhyun juntos. Momo quis gritar, seu crush universal estava se relacionando com o seu pai. Ela não podia crer que eles estavam juntos, e quanto mais pensava, mais sentia suas fantasias adolescentes morrendo.</p><p>
  <em>"Park Chanyeol é o novo amor de Baekhyun"</em>
</p><p>•</p><p>Na cobertura de Chanyeol tudo ia às mil maravilhas, viver com Baekhyun era um sonho, tão gentil, doce, engraçado, cheio de vivacidade e potência sexual. Não que nunca tivesse sexo com o seu "mordomo" Heechul, só que faltava romance. Byunie – apelido carinhoso que deu ao seu amante/marido – era tão carinhoso e cuidadoso. Fazia pensar em quanto Sehun era medíocre por deixar um homem como o Byun ir. Parou momentaneamente para recordar a face do ex-marido, e não lembrava direito, na verdade nem reparou muito por se sentir superior ao outro. Riu de si mesmo por pensar no ex, e disse mentalmente <em>"eu sou um homem de verdade"</em>, voltando logo a seus afazeres.</p><p>E eles se resumiam em pensar em novos conteúdos – roubar de blogueiros menores – e stalkear seu arqui-inimigo em números de inscritos, Do Kyungsoo ou D.O. do canal <em>"Conte-me mais sobre isso".</em> Apesar do Park ainda ser o nº 1, Kyungsoo estava conseguindo muitos inscritos de forma expressiva, e isso incomodava em demasiado seu ego. Precisava se superar vídeo após vídeo. Olhava canais por aí tentando encontrar algo interessante, mas só vinham coisas como: <em>"Brasileiros comem comida coreana pela primeira vez, veja no que deu"</em>.</p><p>― Será que não tem nada? – Perdendo o pouco de paciência.</p><p>Rolou mais um pouco o cursor, até que algo chamou sua atenção.</p><p>― TAG de casal? – Clicou no vídeo.</p><p>Em sua opinião era algo muito bobo, mas dava muitas views. Já tinha assumido em outro conteúdo sua bissexualidade, foi um vídeo emocionante, com direito a muitas lágrimas, o colírio realmente era muito bom e seu editor caprichou na trilha sonora triste. Com certeza foi seu vídeo com maior número de visualizações. Então porque não chamar o Byunie para fazer um vídeo, ajudar a aumentar sua popularidade e derrubar D.O.?</p><p>•</p><p>Mais um dia sem vontade de fazer nada, era assim que Sehun se sentia. Queria ficar deitado até a dor que queimava, sangrava e latejava em seu peito sumisse de uma vez por todas. Se obrigou a sair da cama, não por si mesmo, mas pelos seus filhos. Precisava de um emprego para manter aquela casa toda, a casa de Baekhyun: <em>"Essa casa no mercado vale muitos doláres, aliás, você tem 2 meses para sair daqui. Acho que vou vende-la".</em></p><p>Pela milésima vez se questionou, para aonde iria com seus dois filhos?</p><p>― Maldito Baekhyun. Como pôde? – Se olhou no espelho e viu um rosto inchado, olhos e nariz vermelhos, a tristeza era pungente.</p><p>Tirou forças não se sabe de onde e foi tomar banho e se arrumar, iria pedir para Suho fazer currículos para distribuir por aí, padarias, mercados, fazendo faxina e o que mais aparecesse. Não podia se lamentar por muito tempo enquanto estava para ficar sem teto. Se olhou novamente no espelho e sentiu-se um pouco mais decente. Em seu relógio marcava 12:46, em menos de uma hora seus filhos chegariam, então desceu para olhar o que tinha na geladeira e fazer um almoço rápido. Ao chegar no final da escada sentiu um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha, não precisou muita para saber quem estava fazendo o almoço.</p><p>― Porque os dois não foram para a escola de novo?</p><p>― Estávamos preocupados com você pai, não podíamos te deixar sozinho. – Suho parecia apreensivo.</p><p>― Vocês estão pensando que eu vou fazer o que crianças? Cometer alguma loucura? – Falou de forma ríspida e então suspirou cansado, sentiu-se mal pela grosseria, nunca tratou os filhos dessa forma. A cada segundo se sentia mais envenenado por Baekhyun. – Sinto muito, de verdade, só que é difícil. E eu sei que está sendo complicado para os dois, afinal, Baekhyun também é pai de vocês.</p><p>― Tudo bem pai, nós entendemos. – Momo abraçou Sehun.</p><p>― Não, estou falando a verdade. Eu não ajudei ficando trancado no meu quarto ontem e anteontem, mas hoje eu já estou pronto para batalhar. – Deu um sorriso triste aos filhos.</p><p>Colocaram o prato pela metade pois tinha que fazer a comida render por alguns dias. Almoçaram calados, cada um preso em seu mundinho, os filhos pensando em perguntar a Sehun se Park Chanyeol era realmente o amante do pai, e o pai pensando em como poderia arranjar um emprego e uma casa tão rápido.</p><p>― Vocês foram a escola ontem? – perguntou aos filhos maquinalmente.</p><p>― Não, estávamos preocupados com você, e a noona também não me acordou cedo.</p><p>― Ei – deu um empurrão no mais novo.</p><p>― Podem parando, a mesa não é local de brincadeira. – Terminando de comer a sopa com o resto de tudo que tinha na geladeira. – Suho você não é mais uma criancinha para esperar que os outros te acordem, já tem 15 anos.</p><p>― Viu só cabeçudo? – A irmã alfinetou.</p><p>― E Momo, você é a mais velha. Tem que dar o exemplo, no final do ano já fará 18 anos.</p><p>― Eu sei pai, só que nós ficamos preocupados. – Tentou se justificar.</p><p>― Amanhã sem falta, quero os dois no colégio, felizmente o ano letivo inteiro de vocês já está pago. Então por favor, não faltem mais. – Foi recolhendo a mesa. – Já que vocês fizeram o almoço eu lavo a louça. Filho faz um favor para mim?</p><p>― Claro.</p><p>― Preciso que faça currículos, amanhã eu vou distribuir.</p><p>― Tão rápido assim? – Momo ficou surpresa.</p><p>― Sim, seu pai deu 2 meses para desocuparmos essa casa.</p><p>― O que? – os filhos perguntaram em coro.</p><p>― Isso que vocês ouviram. – Respondeu cansado. – Temos só 2 meses para sair...</p><p>― Ele não pode fazer isso, nós moramos aqui. O papai sabe que não temos para onde ir. – O mais novo ficou alterado quase beirando a histeria.</p><p>― Calma, vou dar um jeito crianças.</p><p>― Eu não acredito nisso, como ele pode? – A mais velha começou a chorar, desde que o pai tinha ido embora ela tentou não se importar, só que toda aquela situação estava acabando com a sua máscara de durona.</p><p>Ver as lágrimas da filha, e todos momentos vexatórios que estavam tendo, envenenava em conta gotas o coração de Sehun, ele não sentia, mas algo dentro de si estava despertando. Um gosto amargo na boca, um sentimento ruim dentro da sua alma, algo que nem mesmo o próprio sabia que existia. Limpava as lágrimas de Momo ouvindo em sua mente todas as palavras ácidas de Baekhyun, suas ações grosseiras, as traições que ele nem fazia muita questão de esconder. Suspirou fundo e murmurou para filha que eles passariam por isso de cabeça erguida.</p><p>Enquanto lavava a louça, Suho se adiantou em fazer os currículos, sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e começou a perguntar ao pai algumas informações. Em segredo sua noona pediu um currículo também, começaria a trabalhar de atendente de meio período, quanto mais dinheiro era melhor e não podia depender de 6 meses de mesada. Enquanto digitava apareceu ao lado uma notificação do canal <em>PCY Zone,</em>sinceramente não queria ver mais nada daquele canal, só que não contava que no quadradinho estivesse escrito: "<b>TAG: Ele e eu, conheçam o meu marido</b>". Sem pensar duas vezes clicou na notificação e foi diretamente para a tela do Youtube, de cara tinha uma foto do tal vídeo, era Baekhyun e Chanyeol de mãos dadas em uma praça usando roupas de casal.</p><p>Para os irmãos foi tão "WTF?", seu pai não era do tipo que fazia essas coisas, ele jamais usaria camiseta rosa com um ursinho piscando, muito menos iria em um parque. Simplesmente odiava tudo isso, no entanto estava lá fazendo coisas que desprezava, a dura realidade não poderia mais ser escondida. Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol agora eram um casal.</p><p>
  <b>" O vídeo de hoje é muito especial"</b>
</p><p>Aquela voz grossa fez Sehun paralisar, conheceria ela até se fosse sussurrada do outro lado da rua. Sem pensar duas vezes foi averiguar o que os filhos assistiam. Já Suho e Momo nem lembraram que o pai ainda estava no mesmo cômodo, apenas continuaram assistindo.</p><p>
  <b>"Eu trouxe aqui alguém especial, meu boo, meu bebê, o amor da minha vida, apresento a todos Byun Baekhyun. Diz 'oi' para os Pcynáticos"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Oi, eu sou Byun Baekhyun e estou muito feliz por ser apresentado a vocês"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ele deu um sorriso tão lindo, da época da faculdade, aquilo fez Sehun querer derreter de tanto chorar. Já os filhos lembravam vagamente do bom humor do pai.</p><p>
  <b>"Então, eu resolvi inventar uma TAG de casais pra vocês saberem da nossa história de amor, certo Byunie?"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Certo Chany"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>" Ok, você começa, quando nos conhecemos?"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>" Nos conhecemos em um jantar..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Os minutos de vídeo passando e a família vendo tudo com incredulidade.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Eu adoro cozinhar pro Chany"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"É verdade, cozinha todos os dias para mim"</b>
</p><p>E também...</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Quando eu conheci o Chany, tinha acabado de me divorciar, saí de um relacionamento complicado e fui muito maltratado. A pessoa com quem eu estava era realmente horrível, tinha deixado de acreditar no amor, mas esse grandão aqui me salvou de uma vida péssima, te amo para sempre boo."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>E deram um beijo apaixonado, na mesma hora o sangue de Sehun ferveu, sentia vontade de tacar uma panela na cara desses dois descarados. Só piorava a vontade quando o filho começou a rolar o cursor para os comentários e tinha um monte de gente xingando o Sehun e perguntando "Como alguém pode tratar um bolinho desses mal?"; "Chany e Byunie, que fofos"; "Chanyeol salvou o Baekhyun, um OTP desses bicho"; "Chanbaek rainha, o ex marido nadinha".</p><p>Aquilo foi a gota d'água, era justo o mal caráter fazer de um monte de safadezas e sair empune? Baaekhyun estava rindo nas redes sociais como se nada tivesse acontecido, e a vítima de todas as suas atrocidades tinha que encarar comentários de pessoas que não sabiam o que acontecia em sua casa. Era justo anos de dedicação, amor, carinho e respeito, pelo menos de sua parte, ser jogados ao lixo como se não fosse nada? Era justo receber gritos e palavras mal-intencionadas enquanto fingia ser o melhor marido na frente de quem fosse?</p><p>
  <em>"Não, não era justo"</em>
</p><p>Subiu seu quarto esbaforido, sendo seguido pelos filhos que perceberam enfim a presença do pai, queria quebrar tudo naquela casa, devolve-la em cacos. Teria que respirar para não fazer as coisas no calor do momento, sentou-se na cama ainda tremendo de nervoso.</p><p>Como poderia destruir Byun Baekhyun? Como poderia fazê-lo pagar por tudo? Não conseguia seguir uma linha de raciocínio, e nem ter pensamentos coesos com o ex em sua cabeça, até que...</p><p>
  <em>"Só tem 3 coisas que eu prezo na minha vida. Essa casa, a vida familiar que de agora em diante não será mais aqui, e a minha liberdade. E sabe aonde está Oh Sehun nessa lista? Não está! Isso é um adeus a você e a essa vidinha medíocre. Vou morar com Chanyeol, ele sim é homem de verdade para mim, e não um zero à esquerda, um encostado que nem você."</em>
</p><p>- Casa, família e liberdade... – murmurou. Os filhos que acompanhavam o momento de loucura do pai estavam assustados. Abriu a gaveta pegando caneta e papel.</p><p>Prioridades de Byun Baekhyun:</p><p>1. Casa</p><p>2. Vida familiar</p><p>3. Liberdade</p><p>•</p><p>Do outro lado da cidade, em uma cobertura, Chanyeol e Baekhyun bebiam champanhe comemorando os números que o vídeo atingiu em apenas uma hora, o novo record de Chanyeol. Pensava em como D.O. estava com raiva de si nesse momento sem imaginar que existia alguém muito pior que ia derruba-lo do seu pedestal.</p><p>
  <em>"Park Chanyeol, 25 anos, jovem, rico, sensual, sensação do youtube, divertido, ele faz o que ele quer, o dono do mundo e de uma cobertura invejável, seus dias de glória estão contados."</em>
</p><p>•</p><p>― Baekhyun se prepare, se eu não acabar com você, deixo de ser Oh Sehun. – Nesse mesmo momento ouviu-se o estrondo de um raio por toda Seul, dias de temporal se aproximavam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quem aqui queria ser o Baekhyun nesse momento? <br/>Eu não! Até a próxima (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sehun é empreendedor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Família Oh está passando por dificuldades financeiras, sem emprego Sehun decide vender alguns itens da sua casa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voltei com mais uma atualização, espero que gostem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>― Ai Byunie, estamos vivendo um sonho não é? Não quero mais acordar. – Chanyeol mergulhava nu em sua piscina coberta, enquanto Baekhyun mexia no tablet novinho que ganhou do "marido".</p><p>― Sim, eu nunca estive tão feliz e motivado. E devo isso tudo a você.</p><p>― Claro, a vida só nos dá o que merecemos. O que está vendo aí?</p><p>― Uns investimentos, o sr. Wu confia em mim cada dia mais, estou pegando clientes importantes.</p><p>― Ai que bom meu amor, sua felicidade é a minha. – Chanyeol realmente ficou feliz, porque queria ter um marido poderoso, e não a versão antiga de Baekhyun.</p><p>― Estive aqui pensando...</p><p>― No quê?</p><p>― Nos meus filhos.</p><p>― Por quê? Você mesmo disse que eles eram umas crianças ingratas que só ficavam do lado daquele seu ex zero à esquerda.</p><p>― Sim, mas ainda são meus filhos.</p><p>― Byunie, por favor, nem são seus filhos de verdade. – Aquilo irritou Baekhyun, apesar de tudo amava Suho e Momo de verdade.</p><p>― Bem, se eu adotei, dei meu sobrenome, uma casa, roupa e comida, então são meus filhos sim! – Falou irritado, a primeira vez que teve uma atitude grosseira com Chanyeol.</p><p>― Me perdoa, eu falei sem pensar, é óbvio que são seus filhos. – Tentou amenizar. – Estou louco para conhecer eles.</p><p>― De verdade? – se animou.</p><p>― Claro! – mentiu.</p><p>― Ah, que bom, eles são seus fãs.</p><p>― Viu? Eu também faço sucesso com crianças.</p><p>― Momo tem 17 e Suho 15, lembra?</p><p>― É claro, como eu pude ser tão avoado?</p><p>― Qualquer dia passo na minha casa e trago eles aqui para tomar banho de piscina com a gente.</p><p>― Vou adorar! – Respondeu contragosto. – Mas seu ex?</p><p>― O que tem Sehun?</p><p>― Ele não vai te proibir de ver seus filhos?</p><p>― Sehun é um mosca morta. – Sorriu. – E mesmo se tentasse proibir ele ainda mora de favor na minha casa, usa as roupas que eu comprei para ele, usa a luz que eu ainda pago, bebe a água...</p><p>― Tudo bem, eu já entendi! Só que...</p><p>― Só que?</p><p>― Venda logo aquela casa, ele que se dane. – No fundo sentia um pouco de ciúmes, mas isso não confessava nem para si mesmo. – Já deu tempo de mais.</p><p>― Venderei, só depois de 2 meses, ele precisa encontrar um lugar. Não posso deixar meus filhos na rua. – Disse com firmeza, Baekhyun achava que era um pai maravilhoso.</p><p>― Você é tão caridoso!</p><p>― Eu sei!</p><p>― Mas o que será que o seu ex vai fazer para conseguir dinheiro?</p><p>― Não sei e nem quero saber, já chega desse papo não é? – Largou o tablet na mesinha, e se jogou na piscina, se aproximou de Chanyeol com olhos lascivos antes de pega-lo pelos cabelos com um puxão forte para trás, beijando possessivamente seu pescoço enquanto o mais alto ofegava, a atração que sentiam era muito forte e apenas isso, atração. Estavam tão cegos de desejo que não se importariam de passar por cima de quem fosse para viver aquilo.</p><p>Enquanto o casal se amava despudoradamente na piscina, pela fresta da porta Heechul observava tudo aquilo, ele sabia que se não fizesse algo perderia seu "emprego". Maldito Baekhyun.</p><p>•</p><p>Sehun se descabelava sentado no sofá, suas pernas doíam mais do que quando era obrigado a pesquisar os preços dos alimentos, tinha ido em diversos mercadinhos, lojas, salões de beleza, petshops, e todo o tipo de estabelecimento que poderia imaginar, nada, não tinha arrumado, nada! Em todos os lugares pediam experiência, mas como iria adquirir experiência se não tinha a primeira oportunidade? Em três semanas nunca amaldiçoou tanto Baekhyun, sentia um ódio mortal dele e muita raiva de si mesmo por deixar toda aquela situação acontecer. Até o momento só tinha conseguido uma faxina de 15 em 15 dias, mas não se sustentaria dessa forma. Momo arranjou um emprego de meio período aonde não ganhava quase nada, e mesmo que ganhasse rios de dinheiro não deixaria a filha sustentá-lo. Pegou horror a palavra dependência, queria de uma vez por todas se ver livre de todas as amarras.</p><p>― O que eu vou fazer para conseguir bastante dinheiro? – suspirou. Foi para o quarto praticamente se arrastando, o gás que tinha adquirido ao ver o vídeo do PCY Zone estava acabando aos poucos, a realidade mais uma vez batia em sua porta e fazia com que sofresse, sacudiu a cabeça e tentou se manter positivo, mesmo que ideias desanimadoras viessem a mente – Não posso me afundar, pensa Sehun, pensa!</p><p>Andou de um lado para o outro, deitou, se levantou, deitou novamente, e então decidiu tomar banho. Batia levemente sua cabeça no box, tentando inutilmente fazer ela funcionar. Estava numa maré de azar terrível, cada vez mais frustrado. Depois de se secar foi ao quarto só de cueca e abriu o armário, como sempre acontecia as roupas de Baekhyun caíram em sua cabeça. O Byun sempre teve mais roupas, segundo ele, Sehun não precisava de roupa nova por que não trabalhava. Só de sentir o cheiro do ex companheiro seu estômago revirou. Que ótimo! Perdeu a fome.</p><p>― Porque ele não veio buscar o resto das tralhas? – Pegou as roupas da cabeça e do chão, e embolou com raiva. – Com certeza o amante de estimação comprou novas. – Riu sem humor, tentou fechar o armário com dificuldades. – Essas roupas só empatam a minha vida, que nem o dono delas. Quando eu pegar isso tudo e jogar no lixo ou mandar pro brechó... – Nessa hora deu um click em sua mente. – Como eu não pensei nisso antes?<br/>― Pensou no que pai? – Momo apareceu na porta do quarto.</p><p>― Oi minha filha, já chegou? Como foi no trabalho?</p><p>― Ah, legalzinho, como sempre... – disse um tanto cansada, seu coração de pai apertou. Queria que sua filha só se preocupasse em terminar bem o ensino médio e ingressasse em uma boa universidade, mas lá estava ela, trabalhando duro. – Mas o que você estava dizendo?</p><p>•</p><p>Após o jantar, que Momo comprou, Sehun chamou os filhos ao quarto, estava empolgado com a sua ideia. Depois de longas três semanas tinha algo efetivo, e não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade que a vida estava dando.</p><p>― Vocês sabem o que é isso? – Abriu o armário e no mesmo instante as roupas do Byun foram ao chão.</p><p>― As roupas do pai. – Suho respondeu simplista.</p><p>― Sim, e elas estão ocupando espaço. Já faz três semanas que ele se foi e não voltou, ou seja, não quer mais elas. E eu não posso continuar com esse lixo aqui, até porque quando nos mudarmos vai dar trabalho encontrar lugar para colocar tudo isso.</p><p>― E então? – A filha perguntou.</p><p>― Vou vender as roupas do pai de vocês.</p><p>― Sério isso? – Suho perguntou rindo.</p><p>― Muito sério, vou montar uma barraquinha no Namdaemum Market no sábado. – falou decidido.</p><p>•</p><p>No sábado Sehun e Suho acordaram cedo, pegaram o metrô com sacos cheios de roupas e outros objetos de Baekhyun. Estavam bem animados com a ideia de vender todas aquelas as coisas. Momo estava decepcionada por não ir também já que precisava ajudar a abrir a loja, no entanto prometeu que ia sair 2 horas mais cedo para ajudar no final da feira. Na mesma noite em que Sehun contou-lhes a grande ideia, começaram a separar todas as roupas. Incrivelmente Baekhyun tinha algumas roupas caras, agora Sehun entendia o porquê dele ser tão mão-de-vaca. Suho lembrou que o outro pai tinha comprado um conjunto caro de churrasco e um faqueiro que jamais usou, junto com várias coisas de alto custo que se dava ao luxo de comprar. Aquilo virou um prato cheio para pai e filhos, como venderiam os usados em um mercado popular e tinham bastante itens, botaram preços bem populares para todas aquelas peças de grande valor. Se divertiram muito com aquela ideia.</p><p>Barraquinha pronta e muitas pessoas já circulando pelo local, mesmo que no começo o jovem pai se sentisse envergonhado, afastou esse tipo de sentimento, estava lá para trabalhar, quem deveria estar envergonhado era o ex marido. Não precisou gritar muito para ganhar o interesse de quem passava perto, roupas de marcas, vendidas quase de graça, e em bom estado de conservação. Quem não iria querer? Se formou um enxame em volta da barraquinha, estava difícil para eles atenderem tanta gente.</p><p>― Senhor, quanto está esse paletó da Siesta? – um jovem rapaz perguntou.</p><p>― Esse está 7,000 wons. – Sehun respondeu enquanto dava o troco a uma senhora que tinha comprado o faqueiro caríssimo de Baekhyun por 11,000 wons.</p><p>― Jura? – Perguntou verificando a etiqueta para saber se era original mesmo – Eu vi na internet por 142,000 wons. – Disse animado.</p><p>― Sim, é mais vantajoso comprar comigo. – Dando seu melhor sorriso de vendedor.</p><p>― Nossa, com certeza. Vou levar essa camisa da Burberry também. Meu marido mudou de emprego e o novo chefe é um imbecil, vive desdenhando do Minseok, dizendo que as roupas dele não estão no patamar da empresa, e isso o faz ficar muito triste. – Desabafou irritado, odiava ver seu Minnie triste.</p><p>― Poxa, que pena. O mundo está cheio de pessoas idiotas – Lembrando de uma certa pessoa. – Olhe, aqui tem mais roupas de escritório, tudo baratinho. – Animou o jovem. Em três horas conseguiram vender a barraquinha toda, o jovem Kim Jongdae levou quase todas as roupas de escritório.</p><p>Ao deitar em sua cama sentiu-se mais leve por ter conseguido um bom dinheiro, divagou mais um pouco sobre o que mais poderia vender dentro daquela casa, e então sorriu, gargalhou ao ponto de sair lágrimas dos olhos. Queria tanto que Baekhyun soubesse o que fez. O que ele sentiria?</p><p>•</p><p>Baekhyun chegou ao trabalho estressado, já estava atrasado para uma reunião importante, tudo isso começou quando Chanyeol inventou de fazer um café da manhã para ele. Em primeiro momento tentou deixar o Youtuber satisfeito, mas estava começando a achar que Chanyeol era livre de mais para o seu gosto, sempre sentando em um canto tirando séries, ou editando vídeos, nunca se preocupava com o andamento da casa deixando tudo para os empregados decidirem.</p><p>Como o youtuber não era muito chegado a cozinha, naquele dia assim que se sentou à mesa percebeu que a comida toda estava queimada. Na verdade, o café da manhã se resumia a um ovo queimado e um café tão ralo que parecia água suja, tremeu de raiva, aquilo era inaceitável. Mas ficou calado, não queria se estressar. O problema foi quando o seu "Chany" decidiu que gostaria de postar a foto do café da manhã do casal na cama, obrigou o Byun a vestir um pijama novo, fez a empregada arrumar a cama rapidamente, enquanto a pobre cozinheira teve que preparar um mini banquete às pressas. Baekhyun gritava com a senhora para cozinhar o mais rápido possível, pois tinha que tirar a droga da foto, comer, se vestir novamente e ir trabalhar. Depois de tudo pronto, outro problema surgiu, Chanyeol fez um book e ele tinha que sorrir em todas as fotos. Só que Baekhyun estava pra lá de mal humorado, um poço de raiva e grosseria, por esse motivo a seção levou mais tempo que deveria. Ao final, youtuber largou a cama feliz e foi editar as fotos, e a comida? Totalmente fria, em um acesso de raiva tacou a bandeja na grande janela de vidro. Mas diferente da sua antiga casa não tinha ninguém para observar o seu showzinho, a cobertura era gigantesca e Chanyeol já estava bem longe, bufou por que sabia que daquela vez seu ataque de raiva não daria em nada. Trocou de roupa, e foi até a cozinha mandar a cozinheira fazer outro café para ele tomar. No meio do caminho encontrou Heechul dormindo no divã da antessala, ficou nervoso novamente, iria demiti-lo qualquer dia desses. Acordou o mordomo folgado aos gritos e mandou que fizesse seu café, este levantou devagar e com muita má vontade e sumiu pela cozinha.</p><p>"Erro terrível"</p><p>No meio do caminho, pegou o copo térmico, e deu um gole generoso no café. Maldito Kim Heechul. Cuspiu o café quente na roupa, estava cheio de sal e pimenta. Já não tinha mais tempo de voltar para casa, ligou o ar condicionado para ver se secava a roupa. E isso acabou deixando o Byun com muito frio, com exceção da sua boca que no momento pegava fogo. Respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo que nada o derrubaria naquele dia.</p><p>•</p><p>O diretor Byun chegou no meio da reunião, engoliu a seco ao receber um olhar frio do chefe e um olhar julgador do possível investidor da Eris Contability, tentou manter a calma e ser firme.</p><p>― Bem, vou passar a palavra agora para Kim Minseok da logística.</p><p>Assim que o funcionário se levantou quase teve um infarto, deu um mini salto da cadeira que chamou a atenção de todos da sala. O que era aquilo? Ele conhecia muito bem aquelas roupas, não que elas fossem feitas exclusivamente para si, mas aquele tipo de coincidência beirava ao ridículo. Nem prestou atenção no que o jovem empregado falava, ficou olhando minunciosamente cada detalhe das peças.</p><p>― Então sr. Byun, o que você acha? – Kim Minseok perguntou. E todos viraram para sua direção. Baekhyun definitivamente estava ferrado.</p><p>•</p><p>Derrota, perderam aquela conta importante. O representante da outra empresa não se sentiu confiante em fechar negócio com aquela filial e deixar tudo nas mãos de Byun Baekhyun. Wu Yifan o chamou em sua sala e deu uma dura no diretor da filial de Apgujeong, o comportamento do Baekhyun foi inaceitável.</p><p>― Além de tudo, você me tem coragem de vir com essa roupa! Todo sujo! Até Kim Minseok que sempre vem com roupas um tanto questionáveis sabe vir descente quando estamos com um cliente em potencial. Se for para fazer isso novamente, nem vá para a sala de reuniões. Vá direto ao RH.</p><p>Aquelas palavras feriram o ego do diretor Byun, em toda a sua vida profissional sempre foi correto – só na profissional – nunca cometeu tantos erros de uma vez só, nem mesmo quando era um estagiário, mas a culpa não tinha sido sua, pensou, a culpa era do Chanyeol, das empregadas, do Heechul e Minseok.</p><p>" Baekhyun nunca assumia suas falhas"</p><p>Uma batida na porta interrompeu suas divagações.</p><p>― Diretor Byun? – Minseok entrou timidamente em sua sala. – Vim aqui deixar umas planilhas.</p><p>― Tudo bem, me dê. – Estendeu a mão. – Então, sr. Kim. Vejo que hoje está mais apresentável, o que aconteceu com aqueles trajes ridículos? – Perguntou deixando o jovem funcionário roxo de vergonha.</p><p>― Bem, meu marido comprou essas roupas. – Respondeu de forma tímida.</p><p>― Que fofinho, parabéns! Arranjou um marido com mais senso de moda que você. E aonde é que ele comprou tantas roupas caras. Ele é um magnata?</p><p>― Não, em um brechó de roupas usadas em um mercado popular. Aparentemente o dono da barraquinha estava vendendo as roupas do ex marido. Com licença. – Saiu daquela sala quase correndo.</p><p>Baekhyun ficou petrificado tentando imaginar de quem se tratava esse tal vendedor, então relaxou. Sehun deveria estar chorando por cima de suas roupas e não vendendo em brechós, ele era um bobão, jamais faria essas coisas. Pegou o celular foi dar uma olhada nas redes sociais, estava curioso para saber qual das mil fotos que foi obrigado a tirar Chanyeol havia escolhido.</p><p>E a cólera subiu a sua cabeça. O youtuber postou apenas a foto da bandeja com as comidas.</p><p>•</p><p>― Casa, vida familiar e liberdade. Casa, vida familiar e liberdade... – Sehun repetia feito um mantra sentado em uma das cadeiras da varanda. Olhou o bloquinho com a lista, o que poderia fazer para Baekhyun perder a casa? Pensou em espantar os possíveis compradores, mas para isso deveria dispor de um tempo que não tinha.</p><p>― O que tanto pensa pai? – Suho voltou do passeio de bicicleta.</p><p>― Sobre o primeiro item da lista.</p><p>― A casa. – Suho constatou, ele e Momo conheciam aquela lista como ninguém.</p><p>― Sim, eu tenho que espantar os compradores dessa casa, mas seu pai não vai me deixar chegar perto dessa casa depois de um mês.</p><p>― Vamos inventar que tem fantasma – disse rindo.</p><p>― Para de brincar, é sério! – Bateu de leve na cabeça do mais novo. – Temos que fazer algo que não torne a casa atrativa.</p><p>― Então vamos comprar sprays vermelhos e pixar pentagramas pelas paredes. – brincou novamente.</p><p>― Não filho, seu pai pode pintar as paredes facilmente. Do jeito que ele é, até tiraria a grandiosa mesada que vocês recebem. – Falou sarcasticamente, o Byun depositou uma miséria na conta dos filhos. – Precisamos danificar a casa de um jeito que ele demore a reconstruir novamente.</p><p>― Vamos botar fogo na casa então. – Disse blefando, se espreguiçou e olhou o céu. Havia semanas que o tempo estava cinza mas nunca chovia.</p><p>― Botar fogo? Isso! Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes?</p><p>― Porque isso é uma loucura?</p><p>― Não, Suho, isso é genial!</p><p>― Pai, está falando sério?</p><p>― Nunca falei tão sério nessa minha vida! Vou me planejar direitinho, essa casa vai virar pó.</p><p>Sehun pegou seu bloquinho e começou a anotar minuciosamente cada detalhe do seu plano mirabolante. Nada podia dar errado, e tinha que ser rápido e letal. Sem chances de salvar nem uma madeira do assoalho. Queria que a casa fosse lambida pelo fogo. Igual ao fogo que incinerou o amor que um dia sentiu por um certo contador, enquanto escrevia os planos suas mãos suavam e tremiam, não de medo, mas de excitação. Fazer algo desse porte nunca passou em sua cabeça, mas agora estava lá planejando a derrota de seu algoz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Até logo  (:</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vocês ainda vão passar um pouco de raiva até o Sehun se libertar.<br/>Relacionamento abusivo é bem complicado. Mas quando ele se libertar...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>